


Group Chat | Dem Salty Bois/The DBD Crew/Reader | Texting AU

by GIJinx



Category: Foxtrot44 - Fandom, Garuku bluemoon - Fandom, Lordminion777 - Fandom, foxtrot4t4, jpw03 - Fandom, patrckstatic - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gar smells a lot, Haha shitty names, Molly is mvp, Private Chats, SHIIIIPPPPSSSSS, chatting, group chats, molly is savage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GIJinx/pseuds/GIJinx
Summary: Texting with the boys!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloopy_moons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy_moons/gifts).



**MoorArchivePlz has added Garuku Bluemoon, Patrckstatic, Jpw03, and Lordminion777 to the Group Chat.**

  
_Lordminion777:_ Why am I surprised?

  
_MoorArchivePlz:_ Good question, Wade. Good question.

  
_Patrckstatic:_ um………………..

  
_Patrckstatic:_ Nuggets?

  
_Jpw03_ : Titties?

  
_MoorArchivePlz_ : Dicks?

  
_MoorArchivePlz_ : I mean, what????

  
_Garuku_ _Bluemoon_ : Y/n stop flirrrtttttiiiinnnnggggggggg

  
**Lordminion777 has added Foxtrot4t4 to the Group Chat.**

  
_Foxtrot4t4_ : Heyooo

  
_Lordminion777_ : Molly Y/ns flirtinnnnngggggggg with Garrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

  
_Foxtrot44_ : :0 you mean my OTP is coming true?

  
_MoorArchivePlz_ : Wait a minute, what do you mean I’m flirting??? All I said was dicks!!

  
_MoorArchivePlz_ : And what do you mean OTP?

  
_Garuku_ _Bluemoon_ : Mollu whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

  
_Foxtrot4t4_ : Because shipppssssssssssssss

  
_Patrckstatic_ : What would the ship name be?

  
_Jpw03_ : Ummmmmm, (Ship Name)?

  
_Lordminion777_ : Jp, did you really just put parentheses around ship name?

  
_Garuku_ _Bluemoon_ : There is no ship name!!!!

  
_Jpw03_ : Then Why did you say ‘I love you, Y/n!’ to Y/n during PUBG? ;)

  
_MoorArchivePlz_ : Wait, that’s what you said when Discord cut out?

  
_Garuku_ _Bluemoon_ : It was platonic!!!!!

  
_Patrckstatic_ : Yeah, surrrreeeeeeeeee loverboy

  
**Lordminion777 changed Garuku Bluemoon to Loverboy Bluemoon**

  
_Loverboy_ _Bluemoon_ : Wade!!!!!

  
**MoorArchivePlz has set Lordminion777s privileges to Chat Only.**

  
**MoorArchivePlz has changed Lordminion777 to TheRecedingHairline.**

  
**MoorArchivePlz has changed Patrckstatic to ParPlz.**

  
**MoorArchivePlz has changed Jpw03 to JParadeIsReal.**

  
**MoorArchivePlz has changed Foxtrot4t4 to Mollu Why.**

  
**MoorArchivePlz has changed Loverboy Bluemoon to TakeAShower4Me.**

  
_TheRecedingHairline_ : How rude!!!!

  
_TakeAShower4Me_ : What! Are you saying that I stink???? You haven’t actually even met me!!!!

  
_ParPlz_ : Karma is a bitch.

  
_JParadeIsReal_ : Tell me about it.

  
_MoorArchivePlz_ : That’s what you get XD

  
_MoorArchivePlz_ : And, yes, Gar. You stink. I can smell you through my phone XD

  
_TakeAShower4Me_ : How dare

  
_Mollu_ _Why_ : I cant really complain, so haha suckers.

  
_TheRecedingHairline_ : Molly! How could you! D:

  
_TheRecedingHairline_ : Show me some love D:

  
_Mollu_ _Why_ : All my love goes to Keeters

  
_TheRecedingHairline_ : No cuddles for you tonight

  
_Mollu Why_  : Why no cuddles D:

  
_TheRecedingHairline_ : You can cuddle the cat

  
_MoorArchivePlz_ : I want cuddles

  
_ParPlz_ : You can cuddle Gar ;)

  
_TakeAShower4Me_ : For fucks sake!

  
_JParadeIsReal_ : You could also do something else with Gar ;)

  
_TheRecedingHairline_ : JP!

  
_Mollu_ _Why_ : Jp is not innocent confirmed.

  
**TakeAShower4Me has left the Group Chat.**

  
**MoorArchivePlz has left the Group Chat.**

  
_Mollu_ _Why_ : I bet you five dollars they are cuddling rn ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**TakeAShower4Me has joined the Group Chat.**

  
**TheRecedingHairline has joined the Group Chat.**

  
**JParadeIsReal has joined the Group Chat.**

  
**ParPlz has joined the Group Chat.**

  
**Mollu Why has joined the Group Chat.**

  
**MoorArchivePlz has joined the Group Chat.**

  
**MoorArchivePlz has added Nintendogamfreak100 to the Group Chat.**

  
**MoorArchivePlz has added BreadHeroDan to the Group Chat.**

  
**MoorArchivePlz has changed Nintendogamefreak100 to IWantNinOfThis.**

  
**MoorArchivePlz has changed BreadHeroDan to TheSecludedHotdogRoll.**

  
TheSecludedHotdogRoll: Ummmmm XD

  
IWantNinOfThis: Y/n whyyyyyyyyy

  
MoorArchivePlz: Becaussseeeeeeee

  
TakeAShower4Me: haha you guys get shitty names from Y/n too.

  
MoorArchivePlz: Hey! I think my names are pretty funny.

  
TheRecedingHairline: I’m not laughing

  
Mollu Why: But I am XD

  
TheRecedingHairline: That’s because you’re sadistic

  
ParPlz: oooooooooooooo

  
ParPlz: burnnnnnnn

  
JParadeIsReal: P for patience

  
MoorArchivePlz: P

  
TakeAShower4Me: P

  
IWantNinOfThis: P

  
TheSecludedHotdogRoll: P

  
ParPlz: P

  
Mollu Why: P

  
TheRecedingHairline: You all are some serious assholes

  
TheRecedingHairline: Get some help

  
MoorArchivePlz: P

  
TheRecedingHairline: I’m getting a beer so that I don’t have to deal with your bullshit

  
**TheRecedingHairline has left the Group Chat.**

  
Mollu Why: P

  
ParPlz: P

  
Mollu Why: P

  
JParadeIsReal: P

  
Mollu Why: P

  
Mollu Why: P

  
Mollu Why: P

  
Mollu Why: P

  
**TheRecedingHairline has joined the Group Chat.**

  
TheRecedingHairline: MY PHONE KEEPS BLOWING UP BECAUSE OF YOU ASSHOLES!!!

  
TakeAShower4Me: ITS WADE

  
MoorArchivePlz: ItS wAdE

  
TheSecludedHotdogRoll: ITS WOD

  
IWantNinOfThis: ITS WADEEEEEEE

  
TheRecedingHairline: ITS THE ASSHOLES

  
Mollu Why: It’s WAdE

  
TheRecedingHairline: Thats It, Molly. You’re sleeping outside tonight

  
Mollu Why: Nawwwwwwwwwwww

  
TheRecedingHairline: Yaawwwwwwwwwwwww

  
MoorArchivePlz: Roooonnnnnnnnn, stoooooopppppppp

  
TheRecedingHairline: GOOD NIGHT

  
**TheRecedingHairline has left the Group Chat.**

  
IWantNinOfThis: its wade


	4. Chapter 4

**JParadeIsReal has joined the Group Chat.**

**IWantNinOfThis has joined the Group Chat.**

**ParPlz has joined the Group Chat.**

 

ParPlz: Where are the others?

 

IWantNinOfThis: Playing DBD

 

JParadeIsReal: Don’t you normally play Dead by Daylight with them?

 

IWantNinOfThis: Yeah, But my game was updating and Y/n offered to play

 

ParPlz: Oooooo, is a Nin salty?

 

IWantNinOfThis: Pfffffffffffffftttttttttt

 

IWantNinOfThis: no

 

JParadeIsReal: surrrrreeeeeeeeee

 

IWantNinOfThis: shhhhhhhhhh

 

MoorArchivePlz has joined the Group Chat.

 

MoorArchivePlz: I died and Gar is a silent Myers. Though I might join in on this fun.

 

ParPlz: What fun? All there is is salt

 

MoorArchivePlz: You know, Nin. I only offered to play cause your game was updating

 

IWantNinOfThis: ik. I don’t know why they think I’m salty :/

 

JParadeIsReal: saaallllllttttyyyyyyyyyyy

 

ParPlz: saaaaaalllllllttttttttt

 

MoorArchivePlz: P

 

TakeAShower4Me has joined the Group Chat.

 

TakeAShower4Me: Dan had to leave the party, so you can play if your games done updating Nin

 

TakeAShower4Me: also, my phone keeps exploding and I’m recording XD

 

IWantNinOfThis: ok, I’ll join

 

MoorArchivePlz: what’s your notification?

 

TakeAShower4Me: a remix of you telling me to screw off and Wade saying ewwwwwwwwwww

 

MoorArchivePlz: I’ll be expecting to hear that during the video XD

 

MoorArchivePlz: please keep it in XD

 

ParPlz: and this is where I laugh because I don’t know what else to do XD

 

JParadeIsReal: Saaaaammmmmeeeeeee XD

 

TakeAShower4Me: fiiiiinnnnnneeeeee, I’ll keep it in, Y/n

 

TakeAShower4Me: also, sorry Pat and Jp XD

 

MoorArchivePlz: ok, I’ll join back in the party

 

ParPlz: ok, well, talk to you guys later then

 

**TakeAShower4Me has left the Group Chat.**

**MoorArchivePlz has left the Group Chat.**

**IWantNinOfThis has left the Group Chat.**

**JParadeIsReal has left the Group Chat.**

**ParPlz has left the Group Chat.**


	5. Chapter 5

**MoorArchivePlz has joined the Group Chat.**

**JParadeIsReal had joined the Group Chat.**

**ParPlz has joined the Group Chat.**

**TakeAShower4Me has joined the Group Chat.**

**TheRecedingHairline has joined the Group Chat.**

**TheSecludedHotdogRoll has joined the Group Chat.**

TakeAShower4Me: ahhhhhhhhhhhh

MoorArchivePlz: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

TheRecedingHairline: y’all are assholes

TheSecludedHotdogRoll: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

ParPlz: where are Molly and Nin?

TheRecedingHairline: idk, Molly is in her recording room, so maybe they’re doing something together.

MoorArchivePlz: Maybe

JParadeIsReal: So, Who were you cheering for on Sunday?

TheRecedingHairline: Eagles

ParPlz: I didn’t really want to watch it.

TakeAShower4Me: Patriots

MoorArchivePlz: SAAMMMMMEEEEEEE GO GRONKOWSKI!!!!!

TheSecludedHotdogRoll: and that’s when you know that you have to change the subject

JParadeIsReal: Y/n, calm down XD

MoorArchivePlz: NUUUUUUUUUU

MoorArchivePlz: OOPS I ACCIDENTLY BROKE MY CAPS BUTTON GUESS YOU GUYS ARE STUCK WITH THIS

TheRecedingHairline: Omg no

TakeAShower4Me: hahahahaha stop

TheSecludedHotdogRoll: oh nooooooooo

ParPlz: D:

**MolluWhy has joined the Group Chat.**

MolluWhy: I was recording with Nin and I could literally hear Y/n screaming from my phone. What happened?

TheRecedingHairline: see! Told you!

MoorArchivePlz: IVE BROKEN MY CAPS BUTTON

MolluWhy: that’s what you get for liking the Patriots

MoorArchivePlz: FUCK YOU

MoorArchivePlz has left the Group Chat.

TheRecedingHairline: ahhh, finally, silence

**IWantNinOfThis has joined the Group Chat.**

IWantNinOfThis: sup bitches

TheRecedingHairline: never mind forget I said anything  



	6. Chapter 6

**ParPlz has joined the Group Chat.**

**JParadeIsReal had joined the Group Chat.**

**TheRecedingHairline has joined the Group Chat.**

**MoorArchivePlz has joined the Group Chat.**

**MolluWhy has joined the Group Chat.**

**IWantNinOfThis has joined the Group Chat.**

MoorArchivePlz: Wade, don’t you dare

TheRecedingHairline: Don’t I dare what, Y/n?

MolluWhy: is there something we should know about, Y/n? ;)

ParPlz: What, don’t you want everybody else to know about your flirting with Gar? ;)

MoorArchivePlz: There was no flirting

IWantNinOfThis: that’s not what I’ve heard

JParadeIsReal: What the heeeeellllllllllllll

JParadeIsReal: o

TheRecedingHairline: JP CURSED

ParPlz: SOUND THE ALARM

MolluWhy: AHHHHHHHHH

JParadeIsReal: IM INNOCENT!!!!!

MoorArchivePlz: don’t lie, Jp

MoorArchivePlz: Not after that Gang Beasts video

TheRecedingHairline: oh yeah, that video

IWantNinOfThis: LORDJP CONFIRMED

TheRecedingHairline: you know I’m getting married in May, right?

MoorArchivePlz: that wont stop the shipping

MolluWhy: I SHIP ITTTTTTTT

TheRecendingHairline: Molly, WHAT?!?!?!

MolluWhy: ;)

ParPlz: finally, shipping that doesn’t involve me

JParadeIsReal: But isn’t JParade me and Wades ship name?

MoorArchivePlz: no, JParade is all four of you guys. LordJp is you and Wade

JParadeIsReal: So my name is a foursome?!?!?!?!

MoorArchivePlz: yup ;)

ParPlz: ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**MoorArchivePlz has joined the Group Chat.**

**TakeAShower4Me has joined the Group Chat.**

**JParadeIsReal has joined the Group Chat.**

**ParPlz has joined the Group Chat.**

MoorArchivePlz: DIIIICCCCCCKKKKKKSSSSSS

ParPlz: DICKKKKKKKK

JParadeIsReal: TIIIIITTTTTTIIIIIEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS

TakeAShower4Me: BUTTTTTTTTTTSSSSS

MoorArchivePlz: dicks

TakeAShower4Me: butts

JParadeIsReal: titties

ParPlz: dick

**TheRecedingHairline has joined the Group Chat.**

**Mollu Why has joined the Group Chat.**

TheRecedingHairline: why are we talking about dicks, titties and butts?

Mollu Why: Why ARENT we talking about dicks, titties and butts?

TheRecedingHairline: because we are civilized people

Mollu Why: DIIIIICCCCCKKKKKSSSSSSS

MoorArchivePlz: DIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKSSSSSSS

JParadeIsReal: TiTtIeS

TheRecedingHairline: this is where I wish I wasn’t your friend XD

ParPlz: you can leave whenever you want, Mr. RecedingHairline XD :P

TheRecedingHairline: WHAT?!?!?!

TakeAShower4Me: ;^)

TheRecedingHairline: you guys are serious assholes

MoorArchivePlz: Don’t you mean B-holes? ;)

TheRecedingHairline: SHUT

Mollu Why: Yes, all the B-holes

TheRecedingHairline: UP

JParadeIsReal: ;P

TheRecedingHairline: *eternally facepalms* I hate you guys

Mollu Why: we love you too, Wade XD

 


End file.
